In the bow and arrow industry, bow stabilizers serve to steady the bow and reduce force on the bow and the user of the bow. Typically they extend at a perpendicular to the strings of the bow. Various shapes and sizes have been utilized by users due to certain effects generated by the stabilizer as well as overall comfort to the user.
The main body of stabilizers typically consists of a solid piece of material shaped like a tube. In the past, many stabilizer bodies were made out of metal, although the weight distribution of most metal stabilizers tend to be less than ideal and too heavy for certain applications. Currently, most stabilizers are made using lighter materials such as carbon, ABS plastic and similar materials to make stabilizer bodies as light and rigid as possible.
A first end of the stabilizer typically is threaded and can be screwed directly into the bow. A second end of the stabilizer includes a dampening device and a weight. The material of the dampening component is usually a type of rubber, gel or sand. As vibration must be transferred properly away from the bow and out of the stabilizer end, the normal practice is to place the dampening component away from the bow end of the stabilizer and toward the portion of the unit furthest away from the bow and after the main body. The weight can be found on the far side of the second end after the rubber material at the end of the stabilizer where it is furthest from the bow. The weight serves as a counterbalance, and it helps stabilize the bow when being shot.
The dampening component separates the main body of the stabilizer from the weight. When a bow is shot with a stabilizer, vibration is cancelled out due to the weighted end oscillating at a different frequency than the rest of the stabilizer and bow.
Regardless of the shape and size of the stabilizer, the stabilizer is itself subject to forces as it is mounted in some fashion to the bow and this phenomenon causes problems when aiming the bow and after the bow has been fired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing device to a bow stabilizer.